


Lucifer's Impatience

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [14]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blowjobs, Demon Form, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Lucifer takes the reader's virginity.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Tumblr promps! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lucifer's Impatience

Lucifer was a frustrating, frustrating boyfriend. Almost always working, damn him. Even now, in a very awkward and kind of exciting time, as you tried to track down your busy boyfriend, he was nowhere to be found. Fine! It’s not like this was upsetting you or anything. 

“Hello, my dearest.” A familiar, smooth voice calls from behind you. You yelp and whip around, Lucifer standing behind you and smirking that stupid smirk of his. The relief that flooded through your body was embarrassing, but no less embarrassing then what you were about to ask the eldest brother. Lucifer already looked like he knew, the bastard- but of course he was going to make you say it.

“Can we go home early today?” You ask, keeping your voice level in a futile attempt to keep dignity. Lucifer nodded, and before you could react, a gloved hand snatched your hand and cradled it gently. Lucifer’s hands were bigger than yours- hell, Lucifer was bigger than you. Demonically so, towering over you with sharp red eyes and jet black hair, it amazed you sometimes that a demon this large and powerful liked you of all people. 

Hand in hand, you walked into the House of Lamentation and settled in Lucifer’s room.

“What was so private that you could not tell me there?” Lucifer asked innocently, not believable for a second. Regardless of your boyfriends antics, your face still went hot from embarrassment.

“Uhm... I’m ready to. You know.” You say awkwardly, knowing full well that Lucifer knew what you were asking- but he was terrible.

“I don’t know, my dear. Would you tell me, please?” he asked. You were about to yell at him for being a tease, but once your eyes met his all words dyed in your throat. Intense red eyes were boring into you, Lucifer’s expression one of pure hunger and lust. You were going to be devoured no matter what - and this dangerous, prideful, handsome demon wanted you to _behave_. So you would.

“Please, Lucifer,” You whisper, flicking your eyes away from his intense gaze only to be drawn back in. Lucifer gave an encouraging nod, and you finished your sentence. “Please take my virginity.”

You were on the bed before you could blink. 

“Of _course,_ my beloved.” He purred, gloved hands already working your shirt up and off of your chest. You flushed, stuttering out a request to slow down, which Lucifer obliged to with a little reluctance.

“Oh dear, I simply cannot wait a moment longer... your body is one sin I will allow myself to indulge in tonight- but, if you would like me to slow, I will.” He said, voice low and sultry. That, paired with his pout, only made you want to give in to his whims. Unfortunately, his whims would likely break you.

“I just... be gentle, please.” You murmur. Something flashes in Lucifer’s eyes, possibly fondness, possibly possessiveness, and faded quickly. He nodded, swallowing thickly, and bent down to place a gentle kiss at the base of your throat. Lucifer worked down, placing small, chaste kisses at every inch of exposed skin, briefly laving a tongue over your nipple before going further down. He hesitated right at your crotch, and buried his face into the slight tent for a moment. You sputtered, whining in protest, but Lucifer’s inner demon had no intention of listening. He breathed in your mellow human scent from where it was strongest, and then pulled your pants down with sharp fangs. 

Somewhere along the line, Lucifer had shifted into his demon form. Large, midnight black wings were twitching behind him, and clawed fingers were gently holding your hips. Your bare cock was exposed to the cold air, only Lucifer’s warm breath could be felt on your sensitive skin. Lucifer wasted no time, curling around the member with a forked tongue. You let out a surprised cry, bucking up into Lucifer’s mouth. The demon smirked, and obligingly took your length into his mouth and _sucked._ You let out a needy moan, weakly thrusting into the heat of Lucifer’s mouth. The demon easily took you into his throat, prehensile tongue working your cock expertly. Within minutes you were shaking with unimaginable pleasure underneath him, and all too soon you came into his mouth with a loud cry.

Lucifer swallowed it all down easily, reaching down to squeeze your balls as though to milk you dry. Once the pleasure began to turn to pain, Lucifer released your spent dick, crawling carefully up your body. He flicked your nipple, chuckling lowly as you whimpered, and claimed your mouth in a deep kiss. His still-gloved hand came up to cup your face, his thumb gently running over your cheek as Lucifer kissed deeper and deeper into you. You could taste your own cum on his lips, and your cock gave a valiant twitch at the thought of tasting his cum on yours.

“Now that you’re nice and pliant...” Lucifer murmured, “We can have some _real_ fun.” That was a promise you could get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> short, i know, but still good I hope!


End file.
